


Ask Me Nicely

by Aifrit



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lust, Oral Sex, Summer, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dead of summer, Fang is away on vacation back to Pulse, leaving Vanille with Lightning and Serah. Strangely, Lightning and Vanille grow closer in the same way that two horny teenagers on summer vacation do. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ask Me Nicely  
> Pairing: Lightning/Vanille (implied Farroncest)  
> Rating: M for some sexual content and language  
> Words: 1,063  
> Song Inspiration: "Poison" - Bell Biv Devoe
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented here. Just using them for writing practice.
> 
> A/N: I had the urge to write something yesterday. I wasn't going to post it here initially (as I usually just post smaller works to my Tumblr), but this ended up being a bit longer than I wanted. The song helped, I guess. I only did some minor editing and don't plan to go any further than that. Comments are always welcome. Enjoy!

Fucking her sister's best friend wasn't something Lightning thought she'd ever do. But damn, she couldn't resist. Serah wouldn't care, of course. She'd just laugh and proceed to tease her about the whole ordeal. But Vanille… Vanille was just on a whole other level.

The little Oerban was  _such_  a goddamn tease. Lightning wasn't sure if Vanille was actually interested or just agreed to some ploy made up by Serah for shits and giggles. But hell, if anything, Serah could quite well take some lessons from her. The light touching proved to get Lightning's attention initially, but she pushed it aside and paid it no mind after a while. What a mistake on her part.

It escalated from there. The touching turned to random hugging –  _ugh_  – and cuddling up to her on the sofa. Feigning sleep, cute yawning, head resting in her lap, tracing her muscles –  _are you serious, Vanille?_ – the whole nine yards. Vanille acted more like a lovesick puppy than human, and Lightning felt herself spiraling right into pure lust.

Of course, it just so happens that Vanille finds the perfect time to straddle Lightning's lap while the soldier relaxes in bed in the middle of an already hot summer's day. Dammit, why did Serah have to leave them alone?

Vanille rocks back and forth, humming to herself. Her eyes light up suddenly, as if she's struck with one of her outlandish ideas. Fucking great. There is no way Lightning is going to walk twenty minutes up the street just for ice cream or wait in line for two hours for a concert by a band she's never heard of. The fact that she's done both of those things already makes her mentally slap herself.

"I completely forgot!"

Here it comes, accent and all.

"I was supposed to call Fang today and ask her to bring back something special from home. Oh, darn. I'll do it later, I guess."

Lightning places her hand behind her head. "Something special?" Why did she even ask?

"Yeah, you know-" Her hands fumble around at the waistband of Lightning's shorts. "-to pay you back for letting me stay here."

…that's it? Well, she'd better thank Serah since it was her idea initially.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! I promise it's nothing crazy. Jus' wanted to make you food." Vanille's cheeks and ears go red in an instant.

An Oerban show of appreciation, Lightning's learned. Cute. But she didn't expect to be caressing the girl's thigh to comfort her. Of all the ways…

Vanille's knees dig into Lightning's sides, and Lightning tries to pretend it never happened. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me until you've gotten it. Still gotta wait for Fang to come back, ya know."

Right. So, a week and a half or so. Lightning never thought she'd miss Fang so much.

All remains silent a few minutes. Lightning's eyes dart around the room, one leg rising and fingers tapping the outside of Vanille's thigh.

"Hey, Lightning?" Vanille calls out, hands still playing at Lightning's abdomen.

Damn it.

"What?" She's gonna regret asking.

"Do you like me? I-I mean not  _like_  like me, but you- you don't think I'm annoying, do you?"

Lightning's lifts her head, eyebrow at its highest point. What in the hell did she just walk her happy ass into?

"You don't have to answer-"

"Yeah. You are annoying. But, you remind me of Serah a bit, so…"

Vanille's head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. "Is that a good thing?" Her hands find solace on Lightning's ribs as she leans forward, eyes boring into the soldier's soul.

Wow, does this girl find the most inopportune moments to be cute. Lightning lies back down and just nods. "Do the math."

The diabetic smile returns, and her hands grow more eager. "Okay, good. Because I like you, too. You really remind me of Fang a lot. Jus' not so loud, ya know?" She stops and looks around, hand cupping her chin. The look is near constipated, as if she wants to blurt words out, but thought better of it in the end. The blush returns to her cheeks as she seems to find her words.

"But… I wanna learn more about you. I'm curious and-" She mutters a few frustrated words Lightning can't quite understand, and Lightning figures they're in Vanille's native tongue.

Lightning furrows her brows. "About what?"

Vanille bounces on Lightning's lap, probably nervously. "Jus' something Serah said, is all." She scrunches her face before speaking again. "She said you'd probably be okay if I asked nicely…"

What in the literal hell has Serah told this girl?

"I wanted to know-" Her voice drops. "Well, Serah told me some things about you. And I wanna know if it's true."

A slight shiver rolls through Lightning's body , and she's sure Vanille felt it as the girl releases a small chuckle. Lightning's never heard her voice that low, and now  _she's_  curious as to what Serah's blabbed to the Oerban.

"Which is…?"

Vanille's hands roam towards dangerous territory once again, playing around the edges of Lightning's navel piercing. "Serah tells me that… you have an amazing tongue." That pesky blush makes Vanille's fact its bitch once again.

There's a smirk forming on Lightning's face. "Did she?"

"She did."

Awkward revelation, but it was better than some other things that could have been said. "And you want to know if it's true." She can't even believe she's baiting this, but fuck it, Vanille's been teasing her for nearly three weeks; she can have her fun.

"Yeah."

A straightforward answer. Lightning respects that.

"You  _did_  ask me nicely."

Lightning's hands get to work on removing Vanille's underwear, tugging the pair off when Vanille hesitantly lifts each leg. Her core is hot on Lightning's lap, and Lightning's mouth waters at the heady scent permeating the bedroom. Lightning jerks her legs up from under Vanille, pushing the girl towards her head.

" _Lightning!"_  Vanille's hands shoot forward instinctively as she aims to catch herself, but Lightning's own hands are all she finds.

One of Lightning's arms wraps around Vanille's midsection, pulling her forward. "Sit."

"Uh- wait, I don't-"

Is she  _that_  confused? Please…

Lightning pushes her down, face meeting the hot confines of Vanille's sex. "Relax."

Vanille does. Or Lightning thinks, though the nails digging into each of her palms at the stroke of her tongue say otherwise.


End file.
